


Fooled around and fell in love

by milkytheholy1



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Humor, Pre-Guardians of the Galaxy (2014), Romantic Fluff, Song - Freeform, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:41:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24406717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milkytheholy1/pseuds/milkytheholy1
Summary: a tough training session leads to some major feeling development and a beautiful starry night.
Relationships: Bucky Barnes/Reader
Kudos: 11
Collections: Marvel





	Fooled around and fell in love

Punch after punch, each blow directly landing onto the dummy’s face; sweat was dripping down your face, determination written in your features. Bucky was watching from the sidelines inspecting every move you made he wasn’t prepared to admit it but he was extremely impressed with your fighting skills, when you first met Bucky he assumed you had a good fighting structure otherwise you wouldn’t be an Avenger but compared to his Hydra training he thought you were being too easy on yourself. Finally coming to a stop you let your breathing simmer down to a steady pace while taking a long swig of water, you were completely aware of Bucky’s presence behind you, you could feel his glare burning holes in the back of your head; however you didn’t think much of it to be honest all you were thinking about was a nice warm shower back in your room. 

Becoming distracted by blissful thoughts (Y/N) was suddenly thrown to the floor pain rooting from her back, opening her eyes she glanced at the attacker only to see Bucky standing over her emotionless “ What the hell buck!” He reached out a hand and pulled her up “ You’re being to kind to yourself” (Y/N) looked at him confused “ Meaning?” She raised her hands to her hips “ Meaning your not putting much effort into training, what happens when you’re out on a mission and get attacked but can’t handle yourself the team isn’t always going to be around to protect you (Y/N)” and with that he stood in a fighting stance ready to initiate training.

(Y/N) looked at the man in front of her being to kind to myself? (Y/N) thought, her focus returned when Bucky leaped towards her (Y/N) scrambled out of the way gawking at the terminator pouncing towards her and I thought Black Panther had feline features. (Y/N) extend her arm towards him motioning for him to stop, he came to a stuttering holt just a few inches away from her; Bucky stared down at her confused frustration quickly gracing his features “ What are you doing, stop being distracted and focus on training” (Y/ N) continued to stare at him anger taking over her “ And what makes you think I want to train, did you not just see me spend an hour punching that stupid dummy…Oh wait you did cause all you ever do is stare at me!”

Bucky was breathing heavily he was now angry “ You call that punching? Oh please, I’ve seen Tony punch better than you and he’s like what 50?” Both being stubborn people neither one would back down “ Yeah well your what, 100?” (Y/N) replied Turning red “ Well I think I look pretty good for my age” he has a smirk forming, refusing to deal with this anymore (Y/N) grabbed her bag and made her way towards the door she could hear a chuckle “ And I could still beat ya doll!” That’s it! (Y/N) slammed the door shut and stormed past Steve and Sam both equally looking slightly confused.

Both men walked into the training room to see Bucky standing there lifting weights a smirk playing on his face “ Whats got you in such a chipper mood?” Steve asked walking over to his brother from another mother, Bucky looked towards Steve before facing back towards the wall “ oh nothing” “ That’s bullshit Barnes and you know it!” Sam called from the other side of the gym. Bucky let out a groan placing the weight down and turning his full attention to his friends “ I was helping (Y/N) train and she walked out” Steve looked at Bucky with a knowing gaze “ Buck, you know you’re my friend and you can tell me anything…But you’re lying” Bucky started to clap rather obnoxiously “ Well done the great Captain America knows all! Fine if you want to know, I was watching her train and told her she needed to push herself more…so I took it upon myself to help her clearly she wasn’t focused on training and when I told her that she screamed a bunch and walked out”.

“That’s what he told you? That stupid, metal-armed, ex-assassin lier!” (Y/N) shouted throwing a vase across the room only for it to shatter into a million pieces “ Okay (Y/N) calm down I’m sure it was just a misunderstanding on his part he obviously doesn’t know what happened” Steve walked over to (Y/N) who was sat on the edge of her bed extremely stressed out over training, “ Its not just that Steve, I…I….I like him and sometimes it’s hard to tell if that feelings replicated, after that mission I just wanted to let my anger and anxiety out of that dummy not gain more” Steve patted (Y/N)’s shoulder meanwhile Bucky had been leaning on the wall in the hallway outside of her room; he felt like an asshole after training and wanted to come to apologise but by the time he got there Steve and you were in deep conversation. 

That’s when he heard it I…I…I like him Bucky thought he would never hear you say those words except in his dreams now he definitely needed to apologise to you, before he got to come up with his words of wisdom (Y/N) walked out of her room only to come into contact with Bucky’s chest. She stared at him in complete shock for once a emotion they both shared, (Y/N) stepped back a bit eyes wide “ Wha…What are you doing here? Oh god were you listening to that? You honestly wasn’t meant to hear any of that!” She rushed down the hall before Bucky could stutter out a reply, he heard a bang followed by faint footsteps he trailed along the path listening to the sounds halting at the stairs which led to the roof.

Without much consideration Bucky started his march up the stairs, opening the door Bucky was greeted by a small fire pit and some lounge chairs (Y/N) sitting on one of them looking up into the night sky. Bucky quietly sat beside her on the other chair glancing at her face. Admiring it. Her (H/L) (H/C) hair blowing in the gentle breeze, lips so red they could be cherries, sparking (E/C) eyes reflecting the stars in the sky; she was humming along to the song on the radio and oh god did it sound like an angle to Bucky.

I fooled around and fell in love   
I fooled around and fell in love   
I fooled around and fell in love   
I fooled around and fell in love

Fuck it! he had to make a move it was now or never “ The stars are beautiful tonight” he took a last look at the sky then back to (Y/N) hoping she would talk to him “ Yeah” progress Bucky thought, he gulped before saying his cheesy pick-up line “ You know what else it beautiful?” This time (Y/N) looked at him a small blush dusting her checks and Bucky would be lying if he said he wasn’t the same. She had a little smirk “ What?” Now to bring that Bucky charm all the ladies went crazy for back in the forties “ The moon, the planets, the rest of the galaxy, I fucking love space” (Y/N)’s eyes widened a little laying back into the chair releasing a breath she didn’t know she was holding in “ yeah, space is pretty beautiful” 

“ But you know something else?” Bucky stood up taking (Y/N)’s hands and pulling her into him, his hands trailed down to her hips slowly swaying them to the beat of the music; he leaned down towards her ear “ nothing compares to your beauty” he moved towards her lips tugging her a little so she met him halfway. It didn’t last long before Bucky pulled away resting his head upon hers still swaying to the music, (Y/N) rested her head on his chest enjoying the comfort and silent exchange of feelings . Tonight was truly a beautiful night.


End file.
